Web pages are generally understood as documents that are accessed through a browser and displayed to a viewer. Web pages usually include information about the text, backgrounds, and images presented to the viewer. The designer/user of a web page may design the web page in a specific manner to convey a particular message to the viewer. When designing the web page, the user may use a combination of typography, visual arts, and page layout techniques to arrange the elements of the webpage to convey the desired message.
With regard to using visual-arts techniques, the user will often consider the placement and composition of various visual elements of the webpage. Visual elements include elements such as lines, shapes, colors, textures, forms, shading values, and spacing.
When determining the color elements, the user often gives special consideration to how color attributes such as hue, brightness, and saturation affect the presentation and perception of the web page. For example, the user may use different colors to evoke different moods within the viewer. Further, the user may use specific colors to identify brands or logos. After a web page is created and the colors are defined, the user may still wish to periodically change the colors of the web page in response to changing needs.